Just another Wednesday!
by Cullen-Crazy-96
Summary: Carlisle was punished for being late how will his mistress reward him after a little more punishment? Two-Shot - Don't like it then don't read it.


**Just another Wednesday: Continued**

**Pairing: Carlisle and Esme**

**Vampire or human: Human**

**Carlisle's POV**

I ran my fingers through my hair and wiped the sweat from my brow. I was working late at the hospital...again. As I sat reviewing patient files, I heard the high pitched noise from my pager. A seventeen year old girl had been rushed into hospital; her parents thought she had suffered from a stroke. It only took me five minutes to discover that she had actually just taken a combination of drugs and alcohol at some rave a few hours before. Man...Were her parents mad...at me!

"How dare you accuse my Allie of taking drugs!" spat the girls mother

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! You're lucky I haven't kicked your teeth in!" Screamed her father.

As this was a common part of dealing with teenagers, I followed procedure and referred them to a specialist. I closed the curtains to the cubicle behind me and looked at my watch...SHIT! Its 9:10pm, I've got to be ready for the mistress at 9:30pm and it's a half hour drive to the den! Oh man will my ass be sore in the morning.

I sprinted to the clock out zone. I swiped my card to check out and yanked my keys out of my pocket. I scanned the 'Doctors Lot' for my name, thank god for marked parking spaces! I spotted my glittering Mercedes; I jumped inside and started talking to her,

"Sorry baby, no time for a slow drive tonight...I gotta put my foot down!" Her tiers squealed in pain at the high speed ~ thank god for no traffic on Wednesdays. I got to the den with a few minutes to spare, enough time to get inside strip down and get to the Mistress.

I sprinted inside the den, stripped myself bare and threw my stuff into the chest in the corner. Then I ran into the center of the room and sat on my red rug. I put myself into the submissive position: My legs split apart just enough to let my ass fit through the gap to rest on the floor. I looked around the room, at the purple walls with black alcoving and carpet. Paddles, whips, cuffs and constraints lined the walls. There were benches, chairs and stocks positioned in each corner. I heard the stiletto heels click against the floor in the corridor; I bowed my head, took a deep breath and prepared myself for the entrance of my mistress...

The heavy wooden door creaked open and the thin heels went silent. I saw her pale, slender legs in my peripheral vision

"Well well, we are dedicated aren't we?" the sultry tone of her voice was so smooth, so sexy...

"Yes mistress, I am here only for your pleasure." I replied.

"After last week's punishment, I thought I'd have scared you away." She walked behind me and kneeled. She put her mouth mere millimeters away from my ear and whispered, "Then let's see what else you can withstand."

She rose to her feet and commanded that I stand; I did so without a second thought. She circled me slowly almost painfully so... She struck my bare ass, I hissed in shock.

"Get yourself over to those stocks...NOW!" She barked, I followed my orders to the letter. I stood behind the stocks; I lifted my head but kept my eyes on the floor. Esme stood in front of me, the stocks keeping us apart...

She placed her hand behind my neck and forced it down into place. Then she walked behind me making sure to brush my bare ass with her soft pale hands, she lifted my right hand and placed it in the correct place. Walking behind me and brushing my ass again she lifted my left hand again placing it in its correct position.

She stood directly behind me making me want to push myself back to feel her, but I knew all to well the punishment for that. My mistress placed her hands on my back and dug her nails in; she scrapped her finger nails down my back and to my ass. She eased up a little as she knew I was still sore from last week's punishments from disobeying her orders.

She leaned over my back and placed her hands on my neck.

"I'm going to lock you in now my little pet, if you can obey me this time, I'll make time for your reward latter." I shivered with pleasure at the thought of doing something to please my mistress. I felt the cold wood close down on my wrists and my neck; hopefully she was going to make this fun for me.

"Now what should I use?" She asked herself. I felt her hands on my waist as she moved them to my stomach. She started to lower her hands and they found my already stiff cock.

"Read for me already are you now pet." Her voice was husky and sexy and I found it hard not to cum into her hands there and then, but I knew I shouldn't until my mistress told me to. I tried so hard not to moan at the movements of her hand along my cock, twisting her hands slightly as she got to the base and flicking the head with her finger nails.

* * *

><p>This was originally NessieJadexx's fanfiction but she kindly donated it to me because she didn't want to write it any more.<p>

Please Read it and review, and read her stories and tell her what you think.


End file.
